


The Choice is Mine to Make? You Bastard!

by Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David meets a stranger in the University library and everything just seems to click in place, as if by magic. <br/>Brief mention of a previous altercation/non con</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice is Mine to Make? You Bastard!

Someone tapped David on the back. After a lifetime of pranks, the touch made him tense automatically, but when he turned, the man behind him was smiling. “You dropped your book,” he said, holding up _Fossil Plants._

How had he managed to do that? He checked the stack of books under his arm, are sure enough, the text was gone. “Thank you. I would have been in a world of hurt, I have a test to study for.”

There was humor in the stranger’s blue eyes. “Surely you’re not studying through the Winter Bash?” He tapped a poster on the wall announcing the party to be held in the student union. Had that been there a moment before? David hadn’t noticed it.

“I had planned to stay in.” Not that it was any of Blue Eye’s business. He was cute, a bit shorter than David, but that was okay. He had sandy brown hair that spiked up in the front. And dimples. It was probably the dimples that were making the guy so attractive. Yeah, it was the dimples that did it. He ended up going to a party he didn’t want to because of dimples and blue eyes and a smile that warmed him through and through.

He was embarrassed to be caught under the mistletoe, which seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere, but that was impossible. Sneaky party decorators, planting the stuff near the food table! And so he got his first kiss from a guy standing beside a tray of salami, cheese and crackers. Not what he had envisioned in his fantasies, but it didn’t suck.

The party was a bore, but Evan made it tolerable. Then David did something he never would have imagined doing, he invited Evan back to his apartment, which was walking distance from campus. The walk flew by, his companion was interesting to talk to and didn’t seem to mind when David rambled on and on. Evan reached down and took his hand at some point and it seemed the natural thing to do, hold hands with Evan Lorne.

Falling into his arms as soon as the door closed seemed right too. He didn’t know what came over him, but he was kissing a virtual stranger with a passion he didn’t know he possessed. Evan didn’t push, didn’t ask anything that David wasn’t willing to give.

It was David that led the way to the bedroom, David that started the clothing removal, David that dragged Evan onto the bed and begged him to show him what to do. He wanted Evan to be his first. He didn’t know why, it defied logic and explanation, but he wanted his first real sexual experience to be with the smiling man with the dimples that treated him so kindly and as if he had known David forever instead of just one day.

Evan insisted that David set the pace and be on top. As their bodies joined and Evan bucked up against him and sighed his name, David felt as if he had come home.

Later, Evan held him and kissed his temple and stroked his back. Just as David started to drift off to sleep, he whispered. “Merry Christmas David.” And David couldn’t be sure, but he imagined he heard, “I love you.”

~*~

David woke with a headache. Evan was sitting on the side of the bed, watching him with an odd expression.

“Ow. I have a headache. Why does my head hurt?” David complained, rubbing his forehead and scowling at Lorne.

“I might have been meddling a little last night,” Evan admitted, looking slightly sheepish.

David sat up which made his ears ring. He realized that the room around them seemed off, as if it were fuzzy around the edges in a way that had nothing to do with his vision or headache. “The walls are wrong,” he looked over at his lover.

“We’re in flux. As I said, I meddled a little. You should still have both sets of memories in your head. I felt weird about just changing things without your approval.”

“You meddled...” what memories would his God of Order have felt the need to meddle in? And he knew. He remembered the way things had been before. The guys that had followed him home from the library and forced their way into his apartment. And then the overlay, newer, fresher memories of Evan walking him home from the party, same night, different outcomes.

He looked at Evan and his lower lip trembled. “What if I can’t choose? What they did to me, it shaped me, for good or bad, Evan.”

“You can’t stay in limbo, love. You’re still you. It was one night, the rest of your life was the same, events didn’t change.”

“Lor, you really can’t just go around changing things.” David snapped, pushing his hair off his face in irritation, confused about his choice now.

“Actually, I can. It’s what we do. Order, chaos, balance, all that. Take the good memory, David. Maybe you’ll stop jumping at shadows and flinching from my touch. I care about you, I want you to be happy.”

“Let me think about it.”

“Whatever you decide, love.”

~*~

David woke and rolled over to find that Evan had left. There was a note on the pillow. Bleary eyed, David reached for it and unfolded the single piece of paper.

“Merry Christmas, David.

I will treasure last night always.

Sadly, I have to leave, I’m military and have an assignment to go to. We will see each other again, I promise. I know that our paths are destined to cross. Think of me fondly and know that someone cherishes you and is thinking of you as well.

Until we meet again, I remain,

Yours Truly,  
Evan Lorne.”

The End


End file.
